


Random Prompts/Ideas I was Inspired But Too Lazy And/Or Can't Write Because Words

by ArekushisuUddo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, And I refuse to accept it, Bakugou Gets a Family, Childhood Memories, Dabi can sing, Dabihawks adopts, Definitely not canon compliant, Fem Dabi takes after Grandmother, Female Dabi, Female Dabi can sing, Gen, Hero Public Safety Commission Bashing (My Hero Academia), Honestly Canon is Great But Hurts, How Do I Tag, I Put Too Much Time and Energy Into Fanon, I Realize What Canon Has Chosen, I Was Pathetic And Forgot Other Tags I Could Have Used, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need sleep, Identity Reveal, Kid Tokoyami and Dark Shadow, King Hawks, Ladybug Luka Couffaine, Love songs, Multilingual Dabi, Protective Dabi (My Hero Academia), Random Prompts, Respect them, Takami Keigo | Hawks Can Sing, That It is All I Will Accept, Todoroki Touya was Eraserhead's Intern, Underground Royalty, Why did I forget that?, king dabi, why do I do this to myself?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArekushisuUddo/pseuds/ArekushisuUddo
Summary: Basically random ideas I would love to see around because symbolism and interesting to me. I, however, won't write a full thing based off these because either lazy or can't write because words.
Relationships: Dabi/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Entry Explanation

Alright, so I am starting this because I had an idea and jotted down some quick notes, but when I sat down to write it, I found I couldn't find the words to deliver in a comfortable manner for reading aside from rants. Even then, that's more verbal. There will definitely be irregular updates because nothing properly stays consistent with me. That and lazy. Admittedly, that is an excuse that is absolutely pathetic from me, but it happens.


	2. Miraculous Ladybug Marinette Akumatization with Luka Stopping It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I should do disclaimers, but it should be fairly obvious that I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.
> 
> Also, sorry if I seem rude.

Okay, so, Marinette is akumatized into the originally intended target of Princess Justice and the whole shebang. Nadja Chamack is there with cameras because identity reveal, and Marinette judges people, more bad in cages and more good made to sleep peacefully. There's quite a crowd from whatever event was going on to have a news reporter there, and thus, takes enough time for Luka to get from wherever he is. Mari says, " You have done too much good, Luka." He walks up to her before or after dialogue and, hands on her cheeks/sides of head, "My Melody, why?"(because dangit, I heard/read the nickname from somewhere and it was too good for these two) Response: "Humans must show emotions and I reached my limit." She pushes him away because akumas still show emotions because they are still human and she doesn't want him to be too close because danger. Turns out, he managed to take the ladybug earrings(my explanation is she was akumatized as a civilian so the earrings are still there because magic) and rolled back switching his for those and says, "Sorry I am taking your position, but I must do this to save you." Transforms.(his dyed hair turns red, you're not changing my mind) Princess Justice says, "You know as well as I that will poison you, true snake." (If there is a better match that is still alive that has used it before and has good intentions, it will poison the newer one[reason Natalie is becoming worse faster than Mrs. Agreste])"You would do the same for me if it really required it." Le battle. Luka nearly collapses so Marinette stops and approaches him. He kisses her to use as a distraction to get the akumatized object and purifies before detransforming. Pass out, Marinette gets kwamis to help her make a healing potion, boom, happily ever after for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came to me from an AMV of Look What You Made Me Do for the fandom. The song and the show based on was the general basis of the entire thing, so sorry for whoever made it and is uncredited.


	3. Boku no Hero Academia Dabi Protective of Hawks

Dabihawks, Dabihawks, Dabihawks! Alrighty, so I saw a brilliant piece of work that reminded me of the Endeavor protecting Rei(though I'm still bitter about him), and thought, *gasp*, League of Villains has to work with the heroes to eliminate an even larger threat, and the sadistic shit of a villain goes after Hawks, unnecessarily tortures him and throws him to the others. Dabi yells out his given name and hunches protectively over him for a bit before going berserk on the monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a fanart in a video, but I'm not exactly sure what it was.


	4. Boku no Hero Academia Bakugou Found Family

Alrighty, this has been in my head almost all day, and it would mean a better family for our favorite Baku. I remember seeing something like Touya and Tenko not knowing how babies were made and mistaking Katsuki for their kid, but make it Dabihawks. Shigaraki can be added too, but that's a vague detail that is added later as a reunion sort of thing. A Katsu at the Hero Commission Training Program would introduce the familial concept to him and have to deal with an amnesiac papa and missing dad. Of course he would know how to keep secrets with his parental figures, so his acting would be on point. Birth parents kind of signed him up for it but required he go to the normal school with Deku to prevent them getting suspicious on him missing considering possible not moving. I've kind of pictured someone's quirk allows for people inside the building at a certain time to show itself and interact with the present(maybe only people below eighteen), and that kind of shows the program as an orphanage of sorts until the kids say, "No, it's a training facility." 

As for appearance wise how they would believe just super young kind of quirk mishap, the hair color and air preference from Keigo, the hair style and general firey from Dabi, red eyes and quirk specific to hands from Tomura. Maybe the originated substance could be a pointer to something with the feathers from wings and could evolve to the distance with some training. Something like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure I saw something similar of sorts elsewhere, so definitely no credit to me, but has been stuck in my head all day.


	5. Boku no Hero Academia Female Dabi Reveal

I just keep picturing a female Dabi that takes more off of their grandma, and at the training camp, Shouto(female or male, doesn't matter) in his/her blunt manner, "Wait, Touya-nee?" Dabi says something along the lines of how did you come to that conclusion? "Blue fire and no one else as a sibling has Grandmother's chest size." I also see Touya replying with "I am upset that it is my boobs that have you recognize me." Probably wouldn't actually happen because of some oblivious natures, but still, it's a funny concept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...don't remember the inspiration for this. Maybe it was the female voice in Play With Fire(the song), but either way! Perhaps it was also thanks to the artist who made Teka as the Endeavor's mom.


	6. Boku no Hero Academia Dabi Knows How to Use Eraserhead's Scarf

I love the idea of various things that were hidden being shown off, so I end up incorporating that in a lot of things apparently. This is no different. Someone(probably a villain) with a form of a dealing quirk(as in there are terms and conditions set in place and a handshake solidifies the agreement) traps the league and some heroes(the class, Hawks, etc. but at least Aizawa) into a kind of bubble that could be caused by another quirk, and makes a deal along the lines of:

-someone who relies on their quirk often(Dabi in this scenario)

-a weapon(the dealer makes it one of the harder weapons known[the scarf] as it's less likely to win with it)

-dealer wins; they kill everybody

-opponent wins; the goons can't attack and everyone can escape

As you can probably tell by the title of this part, Dabi has the experience, so he just has an air of arrogant confidence to agree and commence the handshake. There's a timer set for the duel for a few seconds in which he kind of says "Unfortunately for you, I do have the experience needed." Annihilation, and questioning on how. Obviously an "I was a hero student that interned under Eraserhead." The tired teacher realizes the red headed/haired goth became the villain we know, and depending on how they twist the story, he can reunite with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sad because I can't remember what glorious fanfic it was that had Touya be Aizawa's intern, but it came back to mind because of an animatic of Eraserhead with I'm Not Famous. If someone knows which story I'm talking about, please comment to share the lovely thing. Also, bnha is really what I've been focusing on. Wow. 
> 
> Adding on after I finished typing the chapter text, the headed/haired portion is the nickname that was featured in the story, so not mine!


	7. Boku no Hero Academia Dabi Childhood Videos

Rei ends up being on a show kind of thing where she showcases some childhood recordings, and Touya is featured in a lot of them because he's the eldest and all. If you've heard the 'I do have a boyfriend' child recording thing, I imagine her bringing that for Touya meeting Keigo at a younger age that they don't exactly remember. At the League's hideout, Dabi's embarrassed about it and tries to destroy the TV, but interference is a thing. Accidental burnings when blushing for various reasons is one of my favorite concepts for fire users, so apply that here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I'm not sure who I can give credit for causing the ideas, but there is lots of inspiration from other sources. Also, apparently BNHA is the top inspirational fandom to me right now. Huh. This feels a lot less completed like the others, but all I could manage for now.


	8. Boku no Hero Academia View Alternate Reality Female Touya Song Reveal

Upon the stage with the crowd in the stands stood a young teen that is of no real importance. There was a camera broadcasting the view to the League of Villains, so they can see the proceedings. The teen asked the simple but complex question of "Which realm do you wish to bring forward to interact with?"

After a brief break of thought, they somehow came to the conclusion of to bring a genderbent Todoroki to evenly balance the gender ratio among the children. Of course this also happened to be the one they knew the least of, Todoroki Touya. The teen mentioned a reveal for someone before bringing a 'before the disappearance' female Touya. A discussion between the two that was bothered to be placed as an actual person commenced, and afterwards, Touya asked if there was anyone who wanted the reveal in a song. Clearly there was a yes at least somewhere, so Angry Too was sung.

Entirety of the beginning was voiced by Touya until the relaxed questioning bit was Fuyumi interjecting. The whispering portion that progressively gets louder(that is the chorus in whispers) is when Touya shifts and fades of sorts into female Dabi. Something along those lines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the lovely song featured in the idea prompt thing which is called Angry Too by Lola Blanc. This also happens to be the first one I can actually put a name to the inspiration!


	9. Boku no Hero Academia Hawks Sings a Love Song(of sorts)

Hawks sings Angel by Theory of a Deadman for Dabi(either gender, but I've been particularly obsessed with female Dabi lately) with ironic points. Considering it's a song about an angel and Keigo's the one with wings, irony. Touya was a kind soul but their halo broke to become Dabi even though there are still kind pieces left, irony. Just the song. If there was a public thing that was a quirk that forced him to sing his feelings whether actively fighting it or subconsciously singing, great; if not, oh well. If with the public and has a video montage like thing, fantastic. This could possibly be good for an animatic if anyone wants a go at it. "You wanted a soldier, but it wasn't me," total Hero Commission bashing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song mentioned is absolutely brilliant, and the Destiel comments helped inspire this as well.


	10. Boku no Hero Academia Dabihawks Powerful Villains

How am I unable to find any of these types of fics? Dabihawks meet as children, run away together, make an underground empire that people respect, and are called the Majesties of the Underground. Aizawa respects, All for One respects, everyone that we give a shit about. I also happen to think of Shiggy trying to ally the League with them somehow, good or bad, your choice! Also, if any of the Todoroki siblings know about it, they are totally called the Duke/Duchess of the Underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no bloody clue how this came about. Maybe it was somewhat inspired by the Crown Prince Touya idea in the fantasy AU.


	11. Boku no Hero Academia Kid Tokoyami and Dabi with Korean

So, kid Tokoyami and Dabi along with Dark Shadow. I have no idea why, but what if Dark Shadow could speak Korean? Maybe a bilingual household and Korean was the main language? Either way, the Hawks and Dabi meetup ordeal and DS(that's what I'm calling it/them?) mutters something in Korean that Dabi responds to. 

Also, when they are returned to their normal teenage form, do either of them remember? I'm gonna say DS does and ends up talking to him the next time they have a battle. They gossip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that one tiktoker that did the kid Tokoyami curled against Dabi? Yeah, that one and whoever came up with Multilingual Dabi. It's just a fun little idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Those are all my current ideas, and I hope for more of them later. Feel free to leave a small prompt of your own in the comments to try for sparks of imagination and inspiration. Also, sorry for any accidental poor quality, typing is tiresome and I hope to use voice to text due to a probable misconception that it's easier. Also laziness.


End file.
